


May Death Not Do Us Part

by Ackerhardt



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Banter, Cooking, Crime Boss Vox, Established Relationship, M/M, Mass Suicide, Multi, Murder-Suicide, POV Alternating, Partner Betrayal, Poison, Possessive Behavior, Serial Killer Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerhardt/pseuds/Ackerhardt
Summary: "You know what we have to do. They're onto us and there's nothing left to do--nowhere left to go." Valentino said as flatly as he could, given the situation. Vox looked away, he knew it was true, there was only one option to them now. They had been successfully cornered.Velvet appeared distraught, as Valentino did the best to calm her, before turning to Vox once again."What about that boytoy of yours?" Valentino asked carefully, "You know they won't leave him out of this.""I know." When the possibility for what they were going to do first came up, Vox had already decided how it would go. It was terrible and incredibly selfish of him, but he couldn't leave without Alastor. Grabbing the substance that they were all going to use, he inspected it somberly. "He's coming with me."
Relationships: Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino & Velvet & Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 140





	May Death Not Do Us Part

Vox fumbled with his keys, sighing deeply when he had to dig through his pockets for a few seconds longer than usual.  _ Of course they had been at the very bottom of his left pocket.  _ It was the kind of annoyance that was just barely frustrating enough to get pissed off at, but still a pain in the ass.  _ Especially tonight, _ he happened to be very short on patience and self restraint. Not like it was very surprising though. 

Opening the front door to his  _ significant other’s  _ and now his apartment, he pockets his keys once more. Nothing inside the apartment had changed, not like he was expecting anything to have changed, but he still noted it with a sense of relief.  _ He still had time then. _ Besides that, Vox was willing to bet that Al’s secret little...well...torture basement (that he pretended didn’t exist) was the same bloody mess it always was. Al really wasn’t subtle or as clever as he thought. Ah _ the fun that is having a serial killer as a life partner.  _ But Vox really didn’t give a shit, he was hardly a model citizen either, with his part in running a vast criminal empire. Man what a pair they made, if only they could’ve worked together, Vox mused.  _ It was a bit too late now.  _

Vox takes off his jacket and leaves his shoes in the entryway. He then checks his phone for any new messages, and is swiftly disappointed when he realizes there are none.  _ Did Al get his message? Damnit, did that idiot forget to charge his phone again, or forget it all together? Why did he have to be so annoying about technology, what was he born in the 20th century or something...seriously _ …luckily for the both of them, he hears Al open the front door not a few seconds later. Or at least,  _ it should be Al _ , better make sure. 

“Al? That you my Doe?” 

Vox hears an audible groan from the entryway, and chuckles,  _ yup, that was Al alright.  _

“I told you I would not respond to that atrocious ‘pet name’—“ Al uses his air quotes sarcastically, adding emphasis to the term.”—that you’ve decided to curse me with.” 

“Yet here you are, responding.” Vox points out, amused at the glare he receives, but he continues nonchalantly. “I really don’t know why you have to be so dramatic about it.” 

“I reserve every right to be dramatic about it, I dare say it is very demeaning. Not to mention, it makes no sense whatsoever!” Al jabs an accusatory finger at Vox, which is then used to pull Al down onto the couch, next to him. Vox was barely listening to what Al was saying, paying more attention to the mannerisms he had while speaking, the many expressions that his one smile held. Vox had to give the man credit for managing to uphold that smile through pretty much anything. Most people would find It creepy, but he found it charming, a show of character really. 

“I already told you, it’s not something to be questioned, it just...makes sense.” Vox responds vaguely, even if it was the truth. It was like the universe was telling him that it made sense, or maybe that was exaggerating a little, but his point still stood. Clearly Al didn’t agree as he heard the man scoff. 

“Is there nothing else you would settle for?” Al made the suggestion, crossing his arms. Vox thinks to himself for a minute before smirking in Al’s direction. Al narrows his eyes in suspicion, rightfully so. 

“Mon Biche?” Vox attempts to say with a straight face, failing. Alastor shakes his head in disappointment, getting up from the couch. 

“And that’s my cue to leave.” Al says without any seriousness to it. 

“Aww, don’t be so cold.” Vox reaches, guiding Al back to sitting down next to him. “Besides, I hope you know that the more you object to it, the more I’ll use it.” 

Al leveled an unimpressed expression, one that Vox wanted to kiss off his face, but he knew it would not be appreciated. If his previous failed attempts were anything to go by. 

Al studied him, clearly debating something. 

“You’re not going to enlighten me to why you called me back here early?” He finally says, still scrutinizing Vox. “You’ve also been acting weird, less irritable yourself, but more annoying in contrast.” Al finishes matter-of-factly. Vox chooses to ignore the thinly veiled insult and focus his attention on maintaining his calm facade. Of course Al had noticed that something was wrong,  _ he was so observant. _

“You see, there’s a recent development at work, and I’m excited--” Not really the word Vox would use for it, but it’s not like he could be honest. “--So I'm in quite the good mood!” 

Al’s grin seems to soften. 

“Is it something momentous? Should we celebrate? Oh! I could cook up something nice!” Al went on, face lighting up at the prospect of making food. Vox could imagine all the million recipes that were going through his mind, it was endearing. But this was the perfect opportunity for Vox. 

“You know, how about I make the food this time?” Vox suggests cutting into Al’s thoughts. The other cocks his head to the side, clearly intrigued. 

“Have you ever cooked be--”

“That’s not important.” Vox stands up, rudely interrupting Al. “Just let me do it this once, I  _ really _ feel like doing it.” He explains, not being able to hide some of the pleading that came into his voice, this would make things so simple. 

“Oh darling, I never said you couldn’t, as I see it, it’s a win-win for me! Cook well and I’ll have a nice dinner, cook terribly and I’ll have something new to tease you about.” Al laughed at the end, very obviously amused by the situation. 

“You’re always so nice to me my Doe.” Vox remarks dryly. “And since you’re being so nice, could you go fetch my laptop from upstairs?” 

“...Just this once.” Al hops up, heading upstairs. 

Vox is quick when he gets up, pouring two glasses of one of his expensive Cognacs. Looking around his surroundings when he removed the glass cylinder from his right pocket, carefully diluting the contents of it into one of the glasses. 

_ I’m so sorry Al.  _

\--

Alastor goes into Vox’s room, rummaging through the place looking for the laptop. It wasn’t on the desk like he’d assumed. Looking around, he spotted it under the covers of Vox’s bed. The covers were a very...questionable shade of turquoise. In fact, a lot of furniture and items were of a similar color, much to Alastor’s dismay. Red was a much better color and it fit together with a lot of other colors unlike...this...turquoise. Luckily he didn’t have to deal with this problem in his own room, Al didn’t want to even imagine what it’s like waking up to the horrid color. But he had to stop himself before he spent all day throwing shade at his partners decorating choices, even if they were  _ that terrible.  _

He carefully picked up the laptop, it was quite expensive after all. Just like all the other devices Vox insisted he had to have. Absentmindedly Alastor wondered if he actually needed all the various devices, running a criminal organization must be hard after all, not that Alastor would ever ask, Vox was as oblivious as ever. And not nearly as subtle and as slick as he thought himself to be. Alastor chuckled to himself at that, hopping down the stairs. 

“And where exactly do you want it?” Alastor watched with glee as Vox nearly had a heart attack when he waved the device in the air, throwing his earlier careful handling of it out the window. 

“Careful with that jesus christ!” Vox stated, concern for his laptop evident. “And put it on the living room table…  _ carefully.”  _

Alastor snorted, “I haven’t the slightest idea at what you’re implying my dear, I’m always careful!” 

“Says the man who has broken five phones, in  _ one year.”  _ Vox rolls his eyes, turning back to what looked like boiling pasta. Alastor internally cringed, it’s not his fault that  _ his hobby  _ somehow always ended up with a broken phone. He always left the phone on him accidentally and in the struggle of wrangling someone down it would break. It was very inconvenient. 

“Oh! Did you bring out the good Cognac?” Alastor noticed the glass sitting on the dining room table. In tandem he made note of Vox drinking his own glass while cooking,  _ how uncivilized.  _

“We are celebrating after all.” Vox reminded. 

“Mm, I won’t object.” Alastor took a sip, if Vox wasn’t going to wait, he wasn’t going to either. 

_ There really was no substitute for good alcohol, _ Alastor noted internally while he waited for Vox to finish what he assumed was spaghetti. All while sipping the Cognac, a few times he caught Vox staring. 

“What’s the phrase again? ‘Take a picture, it will last longer.’”Alastor finally commented after catching Vox glance his way for the millionth time. 

“Oh no, I have no need, I’ve plenty already.” Vox said with pride as Alastor lifted a questioning brow. Though he had no time to question Vox as the other brought the food to the table. Alastor was pretty eager to test Vox’s cooking, as he hadn’t had time before to sample it. He was pretty positive no one could mess up spaghetti though. 

Alastor took a bite, and he quite enjoyed it. Sure he knew that he could make it better, but at the same time it wasn’t  _ bad  _ or impossible to eat. Vox appeared to be glancing at him expectantly. 

“Not bad.” Alastor admitted, seeing Vox’s tense posture melt a little. 

They ate in silence for a bit after that. 

“There’s something I’ve been morbidly curious about for a bit, and while I’m sure I’ll regret knowing the answer, I just have to know.” Vox starts offhandedly, while Alastor halts eating to wait. “Now I know  _ you  _ eat other people, but while making something to eat for both of us, have you ever...substituted...the meat…” Vox was definitely already regretting his question. Alastor on the other hand feigned confusion. 

“Oh come on Al, we both know you’re New Orlean’s brand new Serial Killer.” Alastor was going to object but Vox held up a hand, demanding silence. “And I can prove it by taking you down to that ‘hidden’ basement in this house.” 

Alastor chuckles at that, spinning the knife in his right hand dangerously. 

“Well then,  _ my dear,  _ before I indulge in your little question, I query: Who exactly is asking? My partner whom I am courting, or one of the infamous leaders of the vast criminal network here in New Orleans?” 

“No need to be so hostile, this isn’t business related. In fact I’ve known this whole time who you are. And clearly, I’m not the only one who knew.” Vox says with little care, as if completely disregarding the fact that they should be at each other’s throats. 

“And still you attempted to kiss me? Not even a day after I nearly killed you?” Alastor leans on his hands, casually keeping eye contact with Vox. He had a feeling they weren’t taking this seriously enough, but then again, they hadn’t been taking any of this seriously at any point. 

“What can I really say? But I’m not going to lie, it was pretty hot.” Vox leans back against the chair, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of dread filling his being.  _ How long could they maintain this banter before they ran out of time?  _ “Not like you’re not any better, a couple of days after we nearly caught you, you invited me to come live in your house.” 

“Ever heard of hiding in plain sight?” Alastor points out, even if it wasn’t something he was doing. 

“That goes both ways y’know.” Vox counters, sounding nervous, which surprised Alastor. Maybe this conversation was more serious than he thought? “But! Back to my original question, I want the answer...I think.” 

Alastor smiled deviously making Vox regret his question immediately. 

“Remember Mike?” Alastor asks, expression unchanging. 

“I think I had a one nightstand with him?” Vox racks his brain, yeah, he remembered. Not a very interesting dude in the slightest. 

“Huh? Oh yeah I take your word for it.” Alastor says dismissively, seemingly not having expected that answer from Vox. “But more importantly he was last week's Jambalaya.” 

“Al! Ew, ah fuck that’s disgusting.” Vox immediately recoiled, suppressing a gag reflex. Worst of all, it  _ was so good at the time.  _ “I really should’ve asked sooner, way sooner. But hold on, I thought you said you don’t mind my sexual endeavors?” 

“I really  _ don’t _ .” Alastor sounded disgusted by the mere thought, and Vox cast his gaze to the black ring he’d gifted Alastor. It was not a proposal ring, he’d made sure to let him know that. Just something Vox thought might be nice. “As long as your…  _ escapades  _ stay out of my house I don’t care. Mike just happened to be convenient, and I never turn down an opportunity like that.” 

“Well, you turned down an opportunity like that when you didn’t kill me.” Vox recalls. 

“Ah but that’s—“ Alastor cuts himself off, looking pained. “—excuse me for a moment.” 

Seeing Al leave for the bathroom made Vox have his first regrets. He felt a sharp pain in his chest at the thought. But even if he called the ambulance now, there’d almost certainly be no saving him, radiation was a bitch. So there was no going back anymore, not that there ever was. Vox hated it, it hurt him more than he thought possible, if the physical ailments he was getting were any indicators. 

Vox took out his phone, maybe if he had a distraction he could calm down. He texted both Val and Velvet. Val might not respond, but Velvet was glued to her phone, so she should respond. She always had,  _ always.  _ Unless... the two had already gone through with all this. Vox waited patiently for a few minutes, not being able to help the distressed noise he let out when neither responded. It made the situation so much more real. 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head into his hands.  _ He didn’t want to die _ .  _ None of them did. Al—he—he wasn’t even getting a choice. _ But Al didn’t know what was waiting for him if he didn’t join them.  _ A fate worse than death. He was doing this to save Al, that’s all. _ Vox kept going over the justifications, but it didn’t stop the few errant tears. And it certainly didn’t stop the memories that were resurfacing now.  _ Everything had been so damn perfect. _ The times he’d spent with Val and Velvet, sure they’d done dumb shit, but it hasn’t ever mattered. They were enjoying themselves. Then all the times with Al, most of them had been the farthest thing from romantic, but that hadn’t mattered either.  _ Fuck—he couldn’t take this.  _

“Are you—Are you crying?” 

Vox cringed, facing up to see Alastor, who looked fine besides the small shaking and occasional wavering. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Vox had no intention of having this conversation yet, even if he knew he’d probably have to have it in a few minutes. 

“Mm alright, I’ll clear the dishes since you made the food today.” Alastor grabbed his own plate and glass before balancing Vox’s. It looked like a shaky process with how frail and uneven he looked. “I’m afraid I’ll have to turn in early today, I don’t feel too well, but if you...feel up to telling me about what ails you. I’ll leave my door open.” 

Al being considerate for once made Vox want to cry more, but he didn’t, it would be unbecoming. He stood up abruptly when he heard something crash. And upon inspection, Al was leaning against the counter, breathing heavily. Vox pushed past the horror of the situation and made his way over to Al. 

By now the other was coughing rather violently and there was a panic in his expression when he realized he was coughing up blood. 

“Th-There’s something—something wrong!” Alastor turned his panicked expression towards Vox who to Alastor looked too calm for the situation.  _ Didn’t he understand how bad this looked?! What if he was dying?!  _

“I know...I know. I’m sorry—I’m sorry.” Vox helped steady Al when his balance failed him, eventually just picking up the other bridal style. Al was shaking really badly now, breathing more erratic and Vox could guess his pulse was either over the roof or nonexistent as well. Every now and again he heard Al gasp or groan out in pain, it was a terrible sight to witness. 

Vox situated himself on the couch, still holding Al protectively close to himself. He tried desperately to give what comfort he could, it hurt him so much seeing Al like this. Even more so, knowing he was the cause and there was nothing he could do. He felt Al grip him tightly, like a lifeline, it was surprisingly painful, but he disregarded it. 

When Alastor lifted his gaze to stare down Vox once more, there was anger and a  _ desperate  _ silent plea. 

“What—“ a soft hiss of pain. “—  _ what _ did  _ you  _ do?” It was cautiously accusatory, as if Alastor didn’t want to believe it. 

“I—you don’t…” Vox trailed off, looking away from Al, unable to face him now that the realization was settling. “Please I’m sorry, I didn’t—it’s…” 

“T-the food—you, but I was so exc--What did I…” Alastor looks down at the sofa, horrified.  _ “Why?”  _ The desperation was there again. 

“When I said there was a situation at work, I wasn’t lying. It’s just not a good one—not in the least…” Vox starts hesitantly. “They, they’re coming for us, all of us. And—and what they do to people. It’s...inhumane. The three of us—“ Vox gestured thought about the other two Vs, wincing when he heard Al cry out. “—we know something so we have to go, but they. It’s not enough—“ 

Vox shifts, cupping Al’s cheek with one hand, the other wiping blood that was flowing down the right side of Al’s face, while giving him a soft sad smile, “They're coming for the ones we love. Al thats you, and I can’t let that happen. And I—don’t want to go alone…but don’t worry, I promise I’ll join you soon.” 

Alastor didn’t say anything, Vox didn’t even know if he could say anything anymore. Instead he felt Al lean his forehead against his chest, shoulders slumping. His frame was still shaking and the coughing was still present. Eventually he heard muffled sobs accompany it all, but if it was due to the mental or physical strain, Vox couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t going to ask though, upkeeping a silence, mentally preparing himself.  _ He was next, _ but boy would he be lying if he said it didn’t terrify him. 

When he felt Alastor’s grip slacken, he checked the other. Alastor was still alive, shallow breathing and pulse still just discernible. But with him passed out, it wouldn’t be long. 

Now it was his turn. 

Leaving Alastor on the couch, he walked into the kitchen, mixing the fatal substance into a glass of water. And with a deep shaky breath, downing it in one go. 

When he returned to Alastor on the couch, he no longer detected any pulse nor did he see any signs of breathing. It breaks something in him, knowing Alastor was gone,  _ really gone.  _ He clutches Alastor, or well his body now, closely as a source of comfort, apologizing to it as if it made any difference now. 

“It’ll be alright, I’ll be there soon Al.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any and all thoughts/opinions on this piece would be appreciated.  
> It was very sad to write :(


End file.
